


Kiss Your Mother with that Mouth

by odietamo53



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odietamo53/pseuds/odietamo53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Louis takes Liam to bed and he has the world's dirtiest fucking mouth that no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Mother with that Mouth

The door slams with an intensity that makes Louis practically jump out of his skin. He could tell Liam hadn’t been quite as amused with the public dirty whispering but there was really no need to be a bitch about it, Louis was just trying to have some fun. 

“You think you’re a big man, huh?” Liam’s pushing slightly at his back, not quite a shove, but a good suggestion of one. “Talking dirty like I’m going to sweat over you.” His voice is low, raspy, there’s a quality in it Louis can’t place but it shoots up his spine and does weird things to his stomach. 

He turns to face the younger man, setting two hands on his broad shoulders. “Just having a laugh Li, can’t take a joke?”

“Can take a joke as well as you can take a dick. And you’ve got a big mouth Louis.”

He’s sort of stunned into silence. One of Louis’ hands begins working awkwardly at his side like it’s trying to convey whatever emotion he’s feeling and losing desperately. 

Liam’s nudging closer to him though, chest pressing to his, looking at him like it’s some kind of challenge and Louis’ got to man up. “Do you have it in you Tomlinson?” 

So Louis grabs him by the collar and half hauls him to the sofa because it’s convenient and he plans on making Liam’s knees far too weak to stand. 

“Kiss me.” Liam’s making these small, breathy sounds, his words almost begging and Louis shoots him a smug grin. 

“Fuck you.”

But a strong hand fists in the back of his hair and yanks, hard, forcing his head back. Lips skirt across his ear. “Shove your fucking tongue down my throat.” 

Yeah. He can do that. Louis likes to think he has some pride, but it can go to hell for all he cares at this point. Lips press together and Louis opens to him, pressing forward with his tongue, trying to taste everything Liam has to offer and coming up short. “Not kissing me back, seems a little lazy of you,” he whispers against Liam’s warm lips. 

“I’m waiting until you make me want it.”

It’s a slap in the face if Louis’ every gotten one and he pulls back. Liam reaches up to press a finger to Louis’ bottom lip, murmuring in appreciation. “You’ve got amazing lips, got ahead and put them where they belong.” The hand at the back of his head is pushing Louis down and he goes, pressing his face into Liam’s tented jeans. 

He’s on solid ground here, no supposedly sensible bandmates talking shit at him, just a hard dick and his mouth to go on it. Louis takes him all in one go, mentally congratulating himself when Liam tries to strangle back a groan. And he pulls up slowly, sucking hard, ignoring the burning in his lungs as he moves up, up, taking his time, torturous. 

“Don’t be a bitch,” Liam snaps and presses him back down once, until his nose nuzzles into his pubic hair and he can’t think straight. So he gets to work, one hand gripping the base while he sucks diligently at the tip, lapping up the precome like he’s thirsty for it. And he is, needs the warm, heavy weight of Liam on his tongue, memorizing his taste for those long stretches where everyone’s chronically exhausted and no one gets laid. 

Louis’ eyes flick up to see Liam’s head thrown back, throat working against trapped moans. “Yeah,” Liam’s murmuring, hands threading through Louis’ hair, “love doing this don’t you. You’re made for it. Lips stretched over my dick, barely able to take it all. But you’re a good boy, you’d swallow my cum if I told you to.” Louis can only nod in reply; pulling back to say ‘please’ but Liam shakes his head. “Gonna come on your face, want to see myself on you, watch you lick your lips just to get a taste. Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

They’ve both got a hand around Liam’s dick now, tugging hard, no patience left in them until Liam’s groaning and hot wetness is streaking across his cheek, his nose, painting his parted lips. And he does lick at it, sucks every trace of the bitter, salty substance from his swollen lips. 

“Liam.” He’s whining. But he’s so hard and his hands are gripping Liam’s thighs so tightly he’s sure it’s going to bruise. 

“Shhh,” Liam soothes, pulling him up into his lap, flicking his tongue across the tip of Louis’ nose. “S’okay babe. Gonna fuck you so hard, wanna watch me bury my dick inside you? Want me to stretch you till you come then fuck the next orgasm out of you?”

Yeah, Louis thinks, he definitely does.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr- odietamo53


End file.
